Desde la mente de Brains
by Naomi-Aly
Summary: Ningún alienigena merodeando, Fred no esta causando problemas... Estoy aburrida, aqui mirando como la lluvia cae por mi ventana. ¿Qué mejor momento amigos para contarles algunas anecdotas de mi vida en la Tierra? ¿Comenzamos? ATTE: Braianna Robeaux, o como me conocen mejor: Brains.


_**PRÓLOGO**_

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Braianna Robeaux, tengo trece años y asisto a la escuela secundaria de mi ciudad. Soy una chica aparentemente normal. Cabello negro, atado en una cola de caballo, ojos rosados, (Color muy raro según mi padre), y lentes...

¿Alguna vez se han dicho...? ¡Cómo desaría tener una vida llena de acción y aventuras! Pues mi vida es más o menos así.

Aunque muchas personas al verme me llamarían chica promedio o mediocre, las apariencias engañan... pues detrás de esta apariencia que luzco, oculto un gran secreto. En realidad, soy miembro de "Los protectores", una agente especial para ser precisa, la Agente Brains.

Mi misión es prevenir o detener las invasiones alienigenas antes de que la población lo note, porque como es de imaginarse, si alguien se diese cuenta que hay alienígenas intentando apoderarse del planeta, se originaria un pánico mundial, y eso es otra de las cosas que no quiero que ocurra, ni mi padre tampoco.

Mi padre... Ay, como desearía poder verlo, aunque él me encarga misiones desde el satélite en el que se encuentra en el espacio, a veces me gustaría tenerlo aquí. Por más que tenga un gran conocimiento sobre todo tipo de temas, tanto humanos como alienigenas, me cuesta ser una chica normal, o al menos actuar como una. No me he criado de esa manera. Por ejemplo, no se que es una piyamada, ni soy fanática del maquillaje o arreglarme el cabello, tampoco estoy muy interesada en los chicos, mientras que ellas se pueden pasar muchas horas hablando de ellos.

Constantemente tengo que salirme de las clases con excusas para poder ir a las misiones. Por eso, paso muy poco tiempo con mis amigas, Nora, Tarlen, y aunque no pueda creerlo, Gorky también. Esa chica y su hermano son unos molestos. Mort se cree el más inteligente, aunque yo se que soy 7.9 a la vigésima séptima potencia más lista que él, pero tengo que fingir que soy promedio para ocultar mi identidad. Gorky, su hermana es mi rival, me molesta mucho que sea presumida, pero en el fondo somos amigas. Por ejemplo, el día que decidí aprender Tennis porque estaba aburrida o cuando me acusó de crueldad con los animales, pero esas son otras dos historias...

Mi mejor amigo es Fred Luckosky, y mi vecino también. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que no estaba interesada en chicos?, bueno, si lo estoy en uno. Fred es mi mejor amigo desde que Friday llegó a la Tierra y accidentalmente terminó en sus manos. Tuve que contarle mi secreto y es el único que lo sabe. Mi padre no tiene problema con que él sepa sobre mi identidad secreta, mientras que nadie más se entere. Es solo que no quiero decirle que Friday solo obedece sus órdenes porque sino ahí si que estaría en problemas.

No se cuando o como pasó, pero ese humano me llama mucho la atención, es comprensivo, buen compañero, enérgico, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, y muy imaginativo, además de la única persona que puede hacer que aparezcan las famosas "mariposas en el estómago" o "chispas" en mí. Si, estoy enamorada de Fred, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Pero eso él no lo sabe ni se da cuenta, porque es despistado y esta ciego por una de mis amigas, Nora. Esa chica rubia, ojos celestes, de dulce carácter, no soy nadie para pelear contra ella por Fred, ella es hermosa, y yo, una nerd.

Igualmente, no estoy enojada por ese error, ni me he molestado en resetear a Friday para que me obedezca a mí. Gracias a él, Fred y yo estamos más cerca que nunca. Aunque no pueda ser algo más que una amiga para él, me basta con tenerlo cerca. ¿Saben qué... queridos lectores...? Ahora que les he contado la historia de mi vida, y por lo que veo, no tienen nada más que hacer, ¿Que tal si les cuento anécdotas de mis aventuras con Fred y Friday? ¿Les agrada mi idea? Pues alla vamos...


End file.
